magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Reserved List
La Reserved list è una lista di carte che non verranno mai più ristampate in forma cartacea, per preservare il loro valore. La lista venne istituita il 4 marzo del 1996 e venne rivista prima nel 2002 e poi nel 2010. Attuali politiche *Le carte in questa lista non saranno mai ristampate, né avranno delle ristampe funzionali. *Escludere una carta da questa lista non significa che essa verrà ristampata. *Le politiche di ristampa si applicano sia alle carte inglesi che a quelle non inglesi. *Queste regole valgono solo per le carte stampate in maniera tale che sia legali nei tornei sanzionati. La Wizards of the Coast ha ristampato e continuerà a ristampare versioni speciali di queste carte, che non saranno tuttavia legali nei tornei sanzionati, come le carte oversized. Questa restrizione non si applica per le carte digitali escluse dal progetto redeem di Magic Online. Storia 'Creazione' La reserved list venne creata quando i collezionisti protestarono per via della svalutazione di molte delle loro carte dopo il rilascio di Quarta Edizione e Chronicles. Le politiche della Wizards sulle ristampe prevedevano di stampare a bordo nero ogni carta inerente alla storia di Magic e al contempo non ristampare a bordo nero nessuna carta che avesse già avuto una ristampa con la stessa immagine, ma a bordo bianco. Così come non avrebbero ristampato le carte delle edizioni limitate a bordo nero, con la stessa immagine della carta originale. Lo scopo di ciò serviva a preservare il valore collezionistico delle carte delle edizioni limitate, ma al contempo si resero conto che il valore monetario di una carta dipendeva anche dalla sua recuperabilità ai fini del gioco. Così la Wizards decise di ampliare le proprie politiche sulle ristampe, creando le reserved cards, ovvero delle carte che non avrebbero avuto altre ristampe, né a bordo nero, né a bordo bianco. 'La prima lista' La prima lista delle reserved cards includeva: *Le carte di Limited Edition - Alpha e Limited Edition - Beta che non appaiono in Quarta Edizione o Era Glaciale. *Tutte le carte non comuni e rare di Arabian Nights e Antiquities che non erano state ristampate a bordo bianco. *Tutte le carte rare di Leggende e L'Oscurità che non erano state ristampate a bordo bianco. 'Modifiche delle politiche' Nella lista sarebbero state inserite circa il 75% delle carte più rare di ogni espansione, in modo tale che solo il 25% di queste sarebbero potute essere ristampate a bordo bianco. Per questo motivo quel 75% di carte rare apparve in minor quantità nei fogli di stampa, decretando l'esistenza di rare e non comuni R1 e U1. Con la rotazione di ogni set base al di fuori dello Standard, le carte che non sarebbero comparse a bordo bianco di una determinata espansione fuori da questo formato, erano considerate parte della reserved list. Dal 2002 si decise che da Maschere di Mercadia in poi, le carte non ristampate non avrebbero più fatto automaticamente parte della reserved list, così come vennero rimosse le carte comuni e non comuni delle edizioni limitate e si decise che non ci sarebbero state altre rimozioni. Fece eccezione il Bando di Feroz, che venne erroneamente ristampato in Quinta Edizione mentre era ancora nella reserved list e per correggere l'errore, venne rimosso. Le politiche iniziali prevedevano che le carte della reserved list sarebbero potute comunque comparire in versione premium in esclusiva (alcune carte vennero ristampate così). Dal 2011 però, venne annunciato che le carte in lista non avrebbero avuto né ristampe premium, né non premium. Reserved list 'Limited Edition - Beta' *Altopiano *Ancestral Recall *Avvocato del Diavolo *Bayou *Black Lotus *Blaze of Glory *Chaos Orb *Contratto con gli Abissi *Copia Artefatto *Cyclopean Tomb *Duplicatore *Fattoria *Forcefield *Gargoyle di Granito *Gauntlet of Might *Geyser Mentale *Guardia del Corpo Veterana *Idra delle Rocce *Illusionary Mask *Isola Tropicale *Isola Vulcanica *Kudzu *Legame Rapido *Lich *Malaterra *Mare Sotterraneo *Mox Emerald *Mox Jet *Mox Pearl *Mox Ruby *Mox Sapphire *Mutaforme Vesuvano *Natural Selection *Orde Demoniache *Patto con le Tenebre *Raging River *Roc delle Creste di Kher *Ruota della Fortuna *Savana *Steppa *Taiga *Time Vault *Time Walk *Timetwister *Troll delle Paludi *Tundra *Two-Headed Giant of Foriys *Word of Command 'Arabian Nights' *Ali from Cairo *Bazaar of Baghdad *City in a Bottle *Diamond Valley *Drop of Honey *Elephant Graveyard *Guardian Beast *Ifh-Biff Efreet *Island of Wak-Wak *Jihad *Juzám Djinn *Khabál Ghoul *King Suleiman *Library of Alexandria *Merchant Ship *Old Man of the Sea *Pyramids *Ring of Ma'rûf *Sandals of Abdallah *Serendib Djinn *Shahrazad *Singing Tree 'Antiquities' *Argivian Archaeologist *Candelabra of Tawnos *Citanul Druid *Damping Field *Gaea's Avenger *Gate to Phyrexia *Golgothian Sylex *Haunting Wind *Martyrs of Korlis *Mightstone *Mishra's Workshop *Power Artifact *Powerleech *Su-Chi *Tawnos's Coffin *Transmute Artifact *Urza's Miter *Weakstone 'Leggende' *Adun Oakenshield *Amuleto della Preveggenza *Angus Mackenzie *Anello degli Immortali *Attacco Rapido *Autorità Infinita *Bartel Runeaxe *Boris Devilboon *Campo dei Sogni *Catene di Mefistofele *Caverne della Disperazione *Cripta della Conoscenza *Demone Burlone *Demone di Fango *Disarmonia *Elementale del Legno *Epicentro del Caos *Equilibrio delle Terre *Eureka *Fenice della Tempesta di Fuoco *Fossato *Fuoco Infernale *Gnomi della Trincea di Quarum *Gosta Dirk *Gwendlyn di Corci *Halfdane *Hazezon Tamar *Il Tabernacolo della Valle di Pendrell *Imprigionare *Intervento Divino *Invoca Pregiudizio *Jacques Le Vert *L'Abisso *Lady Caleria *Lady Evangela *Livonya Silone *Maestro della Caccia *Matrice del Mana *Matrice della Vita *Mondo Tempestoso *Parassita Vertebrale *Pentacolo di Nova *Piano della Vita *Pioggia Acida *Portale Dimensionale *Progenie degli Antichi *Regina delle Fate *Ragnar *Ramses Overdark *Rasputin Dreamweaver *Riverbero *Rohgahh di Kher *Purificazione *Sangue della Vita *Santuario Spirituale *Satiro del Salice *Sfera Gravitazionale *Signore Supremo dei Coboldi *Spada delle Ere *Spirito del Tuono *Stella Cadente *Stella Polare *Tappeto di Al-abar *Telecinesi *Tetsuo Umezawa *Tifone *Tomba di Alchor *Tuknir Deathlock *Universo Speculare *Ur-Drago *Vigilia di Halloween *Vuoto Abissale 'L'Oscurità' *Allergia Psichica *Banditi di Scarwood *Calendario di Pietra *Cavalieri di Thorn *Città delle Ombre *Esorcista *Fiamma Eterna *Grido del Martire *Guida dei Boschi *La Stagione della Strega *Mago dei Goblin *Mostro di Frankenstein *Predatore *Predicatore *Profanatori di Tombe *Pulizia *Razza Senza Nome *Sentiero del Dolore *Sentiero Nascosto *Silvano di Niall *Silvantropo di Muffa *Vermi della Terra *Vortice di Mana 'Fallen Empires' *Aeolipile *Balm of Restoration *Conch Horn *Delif's Cube *Draconian Cylix *Dwarven Armorer *Ebon Praetor *Elven Lyre *Elvish Farmer *Fungal Bloom *Goblin Flotilla *Hand of Justice *Homarid Shaman *Icatian Lieutenant *Icatian Skirmishers *Implements of Sacrifice *Rainbow Vale *Ring of Renewal *River Merfolk *Spirit Shield *Thelon's Curse *Thelonite Monk *Thrull Champion *Tourach's Gate *Vodalian Knights *Vodalian War Machine *Zelyon Sword 'Era Glaciale' *Abitatore degli Inferi *Altare d'Osso *Amuleto di Quoz *Armatura Cromatica *Attacco Fulmineo *Bottino del Male *Bottino di Guerra *Brivido dell'Inverno *Calderone di Ghiaccio *Canali Lavici *Cavaliere di Kjeldor *Chiamata alle Armi *Crepacci Glaciali *Crinale Alberato *Delta del Fiume *Distorsione della Realtà *Egida degli Umili *Falange di Kjeldor *Fiume di Larve *Formazione *Generale Jarkeld *Golem di Soldevi *Idra di Balduvia *Il Segno della Cattiva Fortuna *Illusione di Grandezza *Kraken Polare *Márton Stromgald *Maschera del Giullare *Mercenari *Musico *Nave Scheletrica *Polline di Fyndhorn *Potenza Mistica *Prateria *Presenza Illusoria *Promontorio *Rituale di Sottomissione *Saloni della Nebbia *Scopripista *Servitore di Tevesh Szat *Sorgenti Calde *Spirito della Tempesta *Tempesta d'Energia *Titano delle Montagne *Tormenta *Tormenta Accecante *Trance Ipnotico *Valanga di Fango *Vincolo Terreno *Vincolo Tombale 'Origini' *Animista di Anaba *Antenato di Anaba *Barone Sengir *Campanello dell'Apocalisse *Carrozza Nera *Cascate di Koskun *Cielo Invernale *Clan dei Nani di Mare *Crociato di Aysen *Didgeridoo *Figlia dell'Autunno *Finimenti dei Mammut *Hazduhr, l'Abate *Immondi di Timmerian *Lupo da Battaglia *Maledizione di Baki *Marjhan *Muro di Alghe *Narvalo *Nonna Sengir *Pony dei Nani *Proclama Mistico *Reveka, Maga Sapiente *Rovine di An-Zerrin *Sacerdotessa del Salice *Salice, Regina dell'Autunno *Sanguisughe *Soraya, la Falconiera *Spiritello Nobile *Stasi a Catena *Strade Maestre di Aysen *Tasso di Rysorian *Uomini Bestia *Veldrane di Sengir *Voliera di Serra 'Alleanze' *Argine di Contenimento *Arlecchino del Caos *Avamposto di Kjeldor *Blocco Naturale *Calice di Ashnod *Capitano dei Cieli di Ventura *Cavalleria di Varchild *Controllo delle Maree *Cuore di Yavimaya *Custode di Tresserhorn *Decreto Reale *Difensore Giurato *Divoratore di Phyrexia *Elmo dell'Obbedienza *Fustigazione Mentale *Gargoyle d'Avorio *Ghiacciai in Disgelo *Gorilla Ciclopico *Ira della Natura *Kaysa *Lago dei Morti *Mago Girovago *Malasorte *Ninnolo del Viandante *Notte d'Inverno *Orrore di Krov *Phelddagrif *Portale di Phyrexia *Presagio di Fuoco *Rito della Macchina *Sapere Fatale *Scavatrice di Soldevi *Scavi di Soldevi *Scettro di Gustha *Sfera Illusoria *Signore di Tresserhorn *Spirito Rivitalizzante *Stazione di Cambio di Balduvia *Tornado *Valle Riparata *Vento di Schegge 'Mirage' *Amuleto del Disfacimento *Antenato Propiziatore *Attacco Inarrestabile *Araldo della Notte *Asmira, Vendicatrice Sacra *Astuzia Politica *Basilisco delle Rocce *Bazaar delle Meraviglie *Burlarbusto *Califfo di Emberwilde *Camera dell'Annullamento *Carogna *Ciclo della Vita *Circolo della Disperazione *Crescita Maligna *Dardo Energetico *Demonietto di Teferi *Desideri Insoddisfatti *Diamante dell'Occhio del Leone *Distese Dimenticate *Drago della Nebbia *Drago delle Catacombe *Drago delle Fronde *Drago di Teeka *Eco dell'Anima *Editto di Telim'Tor *Efreet Frenetico *Epurazione di Phyrexia *Equilibrio Naturale *Fiero Pasto *Fiore Cadaverico *Frutteto di Afiya *Gabbia dei Miseri *Gabbia dei Poveri *Gargoyle Lascivo *Genio di Benthic *Genio di Emberwilde *Guardiano Spettrale *Hakim, Tessitore di Incanti *Hivis della Scaglia *Influenza di Jabari *Isola di Teferi *Manticora Spinata *Maschera d'Osso *Otre dei Venti *Pattuglia della Giungla *Pirati di Kukemssa *Pozzo Artesiano *Pugnale Corrosivo *Punizione Divina *Purgatorio *Purraj di Urborg *Rashida Flagello dei Draghi *Rasoio a Pendolo *Richiamo della Preda *Riflessione del Danno *Riflesso Tremolante *Risarcimento *Salone delle Gemme *Scalinata di Lapidi *Segno Prismatico *Selezione Preferita *Semi dell'Innocenza *Sepoltura Improvvisata *Sfera del Caos *Shauku, Portatrice di Morte *Sidar Jabari *Spettro Contaminato *Spirito della Notte *Spirito Dissenziente *Spirito Sotterraneo *Spore della Confusione *Sterminatore di Phyrexia *Taniwha *Telim'Tor *Tomo di Mangara *Torrente di Lava *Tributo a Phyrexia *Velocità *Vortice di Energia *Wurm Temporale *Zirilan dell'Artiglio *Zuberi, Piuma Dorata 'Visioni' *Atog Temporale *Caleidoscopio di Diamanti *Canyon dei Grifoni *Centro del Paradosso *Città della Solitudine *Colonne Tombali di Aku *Corrosione *Costiera Inondata *Cripta del Ladro di Respiri *Crociato di Zhalfir *Decima *Disprezzo di Kaervek *Drago della Tempesta di Fuoco *Drago di Viashivan *Druido di Quirion *Efreet dell'Arcobaleno *Equipollenza *Eredità di Solimano *Fenice di Bogardan *Genio di Aku *Guerra Legittima *Incantatrice di Femeref *Incudine di Bogardan *Ippopotamo Pigmeo *Kookus *Lichentropo *Nube di Fulmini *Ogre Invulnerabile *Paradiso Nascosto *Razziatore di Phyrexia *Reame di Teferi *Rifugio di Elkin *Risorse Sprecate *Rito Proibito *Rivalsa degli Umili *Sabbie del Tempo *Spirito Guida *Tre Desideri *Triangolo della Guerra *Venti Catabatici 'Cavalcavento' *Aboroth *Avizoa *Bomba Goblin *Cacciatore di Urborg *Cambio di Prospettiva *Canyon Serpeggianti *Colpo di Calore *Conoscenza Ancestrale *Cuordipalude *Cuore di Bogardan *Custode della Pace *Danzatore d'Ossa *Debito di Fedeltà *Elementale dei Funghi *Famiglio di Ertai *Giubbaforca *Giustizia di Urborg *Ipnotizzatore di Tolaria *Maraxus di Keld *Matrice di Bolle *Melma di Mwonvuli *Nano Taumaturgo *Nastro di Bosium *Nebbie di Pendrell *Ondata di Terrore *Pozzo della Conoscenza *Quiescenza *Ragnatela di Mana *Rovine Bruciate *Santuario Interiore *Serpente di Tolaria *Statua di Xenthic *Tempesta di Fuoco *Tomo di Thran *Tributo Infernale *Valle del Loto *Vassallo delle Valli Boscose *Verga dell'Annullamento *Vortice Psichico 'Tempesta' *Aluren *Angelo Vendicatore *Apocalisse *Arte della Terra *Comandante Greven il-Vec *Danza dei Cadaveri *Eladamri, Signore delle Foglie *Intuizione *Meditare *Orim, Guaritrice Bianca *Pergamena Maledetta *Polimorfo Superstite *Riciclo *Sarcomanzia *Selenia, l'Angelo Oscuro *Umiltà 'Fortezza' *Aule dei Sogni *Crovax il Maledetto *Fortezza di Volrath *Mox di Diamante *Polimorfo di Volrath *Regina dei Tramutanti *Viverna d'Argento 'Esodo' *Città dei Traditori *Drago Eminente *Ertai, Mago Provetto *Giuramento dei Ghoul *Incubo Ricorrente *Legge del Più Forte *Licide Dominante *Odio *Volontà sulla Materia 'Saga di Urza' *Accademia di Tolaria *Araldo di Serra *Arcangelo Opalino *Barrin, Mago Insegnante *Centauri di Citanul *Culla di Gea *Draghetto Dorato *Drago del Fulmine *Fessura Temporale *Filo della Vita *Grande Balena *Karn, Golem d'Argento *Mulfiforma *Santuario di Serra *Spirale Temporale *Volontà di Yawgmoth *Wurm Argothiano *Zephid 'Eredità di Urza' *Anello di Gix *Eremita Folle *Monolito Tetro *Multani, Stregone-Maro *Palincrono *Radiant, Arcangelo *Seconda Opportunità *Silvantropo Seme del Vento *Vaso della Memoria 'Destino di Urza' *Donare *Drago Avido *Eliminatore di Phyrexia *Masticora *Metallurgico *Festa delle Anime *Opalescenza *Polveriera *Rettore dell'Accademia *Riempire *Rofellos, Emissario di Llanowar *Scambio di Yavimaya *Slealtà *Vallata di Yavimaya Carte rimosse Nel marzo del 2002, alcune carte vennero rimosse dalla reserved list. *Angelo Custode *Bando di Feroz *Camouflage *Clone *Esplosione Psionica *Demonietto Provocatore *False Orders *Ice Storm *Invisibilità *Juggernaut *Lancia *Monolito di Basalto *Muro Vivente *Nuova Crescita *Resurrezione *Sacrificio *Sinkhole *Squadra di Demolizione Nanesca *Statua di Giada *Tavoletta di Bronzo *Tentacoli della Terra *Terra Consacrata *Tutore Demoniaco Categoria:List